Stay
by Lifespassion
Summary: Blond Ruby comes back, thanks to some help from an unexpected being. Sam confronts her and wants to push her away, we all know how well that works. Chapter one sets the scene. chapter two is smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out and was just supposed to be a one-chapter, one shot story between Sam and Ruby, but it got longer as I typed it out from the little notebook that I write in when I get bored in math class. What can I say, I prefer writing stories about Sam and Ruby to doing math equations. Anyway it turned out longer, of course. **

**I will try to release it in just two or three chapters. It's not meant to be long and ongoing. Its just meant to be a quick little fling.** **Even this chapter alone is longer than my average chapter length, but I don't think thats a bad thing.**

**There's not tooooo much smut in this chapter, it sets up some strange circomstances like, BLOND RUBY!!!! coming into the picture and, a bunch of other little stuff, yeah theres a little action but not that much in this chapter, it gets way hotter next time...like HOT-hot. If you are looking for pretty much strait smut read chapter two, when I update next.**

Stay

By Lifespassion

Chapter One

**_(I think this a really obvious choice for this particular pairing.)_**

_"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me? Why do you love me? Only when I start to think about it, I know, only when you start to think about it, do you know."- **I hate everything about you, Three Days Grace**_

"Ruby?" Sam questioned.

"Hello Sam," She stepped out into the light, a cocky smile on her face, her beautiful oval face. Blond pin strait hair slid over her red leather jacket.

"Your…Blond again." he looked at her confused recognizing the first body she had worn when they had met. The body that Lilith had destroyed.

"Yes," she smiled and spun around on her heels "you like?" she raised a angular brow, her lips curving mischievously.

"How?" asked Sam.

"Anna," she responded.

"She's an Angel why would she held you," asked Sam incredulously.

"She's interested in your salvation, apparently."

"So wouldn't she try and kill you?"

"Tish, tish Sammy" She circled round him "I'm hurt, you know I would never damn you Sammy, unless you count sins of the flesh damnation." she came up close into his personal pace "Because then I am very proudly guilty."

Sam stepped back. He trusted this version of her less for some reason. His eyes still fooled him. It was the same Ruby inside but this body had always had more…spunk, and sass. He looked away.

"I can't be around you Ruby."

"Oh come on, your always pushing me away, and pulling me close, you never seem to be able to make up your mind. Its those human morals and the fact that there are so very many shades of grey for you now." she smiled in a way that was meant to be comforting but it wasn't perceived that way. Sam pulled out the colt.

"I'm serious Ruby."

"You're joking, like you haven't pulled this trick a million times before." she crossed her arms over her chest, which only made Sam notice her physical body more. He wanted her. He always wanted her, she was like his drug. He was an addict, her blood the power, the comfort of her arms, the sex.

"Go Ruby."

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Kill me? Murder me?" she annunciated each word.

"You're a demon," he stated trying to convince himself once again that she was evil. A creature of evil.

"You've known that all along Sammy, what's changed?" she kept a distance of a few feet between them, there was something in his eyes tonight. Something that had her on the wary side, something that she had never seen before. There was more than the usual tumultuous battle in his eyes tonight.

"You pull me," said Sam, his voice pained.

"What?" asked Ruby, sounding bored.

"Off the path that I should be on."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was giving you everything you wanted. My blood, my power. I didn't force feed you Sam. You took it from me, asked me begged me for more." What the hell was his problem, why did he always turn the blame back to her every time he got the chance.

"If you cared at all about me you would have denied me what I wanted, what I asked for" he cocked the hammer of the colt back "Leave, now."

"And what about what I feel. Do you care about that at all Sammy? I've saved you a thousand times, saved your brother, despite the fact that he's a dick to me, for your sake." she spat at the mention of Dean.

"You didn't save him from going to hell."

"I gave you every opportunity to save him, but no you listened to your big brother who was such a moron that he didn't even bother searching for a way out until the last minute."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled at her angrily.

"If you had listened to me…" started Ruby. A bullet wizzed through her bangs. Her pulse leapt wildly in her throat, she swallowed and held her composure. She opened her eyes and looked at him "Thanks, I needed a trim"

Sam caught the flicker of fear that she had tried so hard to conceal. He knew this form of her to well to miss its subtleties. He cocked the hammer back and smiled inwardly. He took a small amount of satisfaction in knowing that he could scare her.

"Fine," said Ruby her voice low and angry "Shoot me. Get it over with. End my miserable dirty existence" she stepped forward until the hot barrel of the gun was just millimeters from the hollow of her throat."

Sam didn't want to kill her.

"What will it take to make you leave Ruby?"

~You won't ever get rid of me~ she thought. It hurt, somewhere inside it hurt her that he hated her so. "Kiss me…" she shrugged "Or kill me" she had no intention of leaving. If he wanted her gone he would have to blow her away. She was past caring, she wanted him or she wanted nothingness.

Sam put the gun away.

"No." he said flatly.

"Yes," she threw him down against the ground. She pinned him to the ground. "I want you." she stated staring into his deep brown eyes.

"I know, " he responded a little winded from the fall.

"Why do you hate me?" she demanded grabbing hold of his shirtfront, lifting his body off of the ground.

"I don't"

"don't lie Sam, it doesn't suit you."

"I don't hate you" it was the truth "I hate what you are, not who you are."

"Hate the sin not the sinner, to bad the two are intertwined with me Sam." She said self mockingly. He flipped her and pressed her down against the grass.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you what?" her heart was pounding. What was he talking about? He kissed her, hard and rough, his mouth covering hers, his tongue demanding entrance. She granted it freely. His hands left her wrists and fisted themselves in her hair.

"You've always wanted this one haven't you?" she asked "This body. I know, I like it better too."

"Shut up," growled Sam. He hated it when she made them sound so superficial.

"Testy," she rolled her eyes. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't care who's skin your wearing, other than, caring who gets trapped in there with you. Since this one is already dead and gone, its better." She bit his hand hard, and drew blood. She tasted the demon in him. He jerked his hand back. "Fuck!"

"Here let me kiss it better." she grabbed his hand before he could pull away. She couldn't very well let him think that she could just be shut up like that. She took his hand and kissed it, biting her tongue and closing the wound. He watched her kiss his hand. "Now where were we?" she raised her head.

"We should go inside."

She didn't argue. She could care less where they did it, as long as they did do it. She just wanted him. She always wanted him, she craved him, every second of every day and more than she would have liked to admit.

It was an empty house, Dean was gone. It was a mansion of a house. Modern and stylish. There wasn't a dust speck in sight. They walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Sam closed the door behind them.

"Tell me," he demanded again.

Ruby got the hint that time, she knew what he wanted her to say, what he wanted to hear from her but she just couldn't

"No," she said flatly, then turned away. Her human nature welled inside her. "I can't"

he slammed her against he wall.

"Why not?!" he demanded his breath hot against her neck. His hand moved under her shirt, sliding up against her smooth, taught stomach. "Would it help if I said it first?"

"No!" she shouted flinging him backwards. Sam stumbled but stayed standing. "Don't you dare say it. You don't mean it."

"Just say it," he wanted to hear the words so much it was like a physical ache inside of him. It would mean…the world, everything if she would just admit it, confirm it, three little words.

"Fuck you Sam. I won't, I won't, I WON'T SAY IT."

"Dios Padre, Dios Hijo, Dios espíritu. Eliminar el demonio…" Sam began in Spanish.

Ruby let out a enraged scream. Her eyes turned pitch black. "Don't you dare exorcize me you asshole."

"Or what?" he asked mimicking her "You'll kill me?" A vase flew towards him crashing into his head and knocking him out cold.

*******

**And that is why I love the blond Ruby, because she has a flipping amaizing kick ass atitude! Please click that little button at the bottom of your screan and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I realise that this is the favourite pairing in the world, but its my favourite pairing...and maybe it would have been more successful on the show if they had of figured out a way that the blond Ruby could stick around or a at least come back because she is so much cooler.**

*******

Stay

By Lifespassion

Chapter Two

_"Unless you're wanting to cry your heart out...If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history-been there, done that!... __No chance, no way,I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? Uh-oh! It's too cliche;I won't say I'm in love...Ooo-ooo-ooo-oooh, __at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." **-Won't say I'm in Love, Disney's Hercules-Meg**_

"Stupid idiot male." Ruby sat down and cried, she whipped the tears away as fast as they were falling, angry at herself for even allowing herself to cry in the first place. "Stupid jerk. Fucking asshole." she swore colourfully and sniffed whipping her nose. She stood up again and looked at Sam who was still laying on the floor of the room. "Damn you Sam," she yelled at him "I hate you, I fucking hate you." she hated herself more "Why?!" her voice cracked with emotion "Why did you have to go and make me care about you?!" she wept "Why did you have to go and make me love you." her voice was defeated as ended the sentence.

It was his fault.

Him and his stupid good looks.

Him and his beautiful body.

Him and the fabulous sex.

Him with the puppy-dog eyes.

Him with the 'I have morals'

Him with the impossible inner innocence.

Him with his unconditional love of that jerk-off brother.

Him with his huge desire to do good.

Him and his brilliant mind.

Everything about him.

She loved everything about him, except her. Ruby picked Sam gently up off of the ground. She cradled his head against her shoulder and carried him over to the bed, as if he weighed nothing, which he most definitely did not. She lay him on the bed, gently. She sat beside him and stared at his beautiful face. She reached up and moved a strand of hair off of his brow.

"Oh Sam, what am I to do with you," she said softly, affectionately and sadly. She stripped off his shirt and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from inside her jacket pocket. She ran the cuffs through a hole in the headboard and clasped them around his wrists. Then she stripped down into her bra and panties, lifted the cover and slipped silently in beside him.

She pulled the duvet up over both their bodies. She snuggled up close and rested her head on his chest using it as a pillow. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, imagining them together. She let out a small sigh. She pressed her ear tight against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, listened to his slow rhythmic breathing.

He never let her get this close to him. Sure, they had had sex. Lots of it. Sometimes for fun. Sometimes as comfort. It didn't matter either way she enjoyed it, and more than she liked to admit…she liked making him happy. It made her happy to see him smile, and he so seldom smiled. Even with their intimacies they were never really intimate. It all seemed physical. Sure, he had started treating her slightly better, giving her more respect but still. He never treated her as human. Never cared about her the way he cared about any of the human girls in his life, in his past. She wanted that so badly, wanted him to look at her like he looked at them. Wanted his eyes to light up with affection, though not with the sadness of a lost memory, when he talked of her. And in some distant part of her being Ruby wanted something else, his acceptance…maybe even Dean's too.

She shook her head and bit back another wave of self pity and sadness. She was paying for her sins each and every day of her life, but what sucked was now…she cared.

***

Sam woke to find that he couldn't more his arms.

"Ruby?" he asked raising his head off of the pillow. He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere in the room.

"Sorry, you slept a long time," she was sitting by the window, just out of the light, just out of sight. Still wearing only her undergarments.

"You threw a vase at my head…"

"Yes I did ."

"That's probably why I slept a while, you knocked me out. I'll be lucky if I don't have a concussion." he pulled against the restraints.

"You don't" she came over to the bed. " You won't break it," she knocked on the headboard "Solid oak." she pulled back the covers from his body and straddled his jean clad hips. Sam looked at her, just looked. They held each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then Ruby lowered her head, inch by in inch. Their eyes didn't close until their lips touched. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He could feel something different in this kiss, something her had never felt before; a desperation.

Ruby's mouth trailed down his neck with tender open mouthed kisses. Her tongue darted out and she tasted his sweet skin. She slid herself down his body. Sam groaned ash she nipped and kissed her way across his exposed skin.

"Why Ruby?" he managed to choke out the question.

"Why what?" she asked concentrating on the feel of his rippling muscles under her fingertips. She slid between his legs and began to undo the top button of his jeans.

"Why do you want this?"

"I want you Sam," she looked him strait in the eye "I have always wanted you," It was the closest she could come to saying the words he wanted to hear ~you are my reason, my all~ she thought to herself. "From what I can tell…" she gave him a sassy smile and slipped a hand down his boxers "you want me too."

Sam arched his hips to she would remove the rest of his clothing more easily. He watched as she stripped down in front of him, bearing not only her body but her soul for him to look upon. Somehow it felt as if he could look right through her.

Ruby came to him, positioned herself over him.

"I love you," he said the words she both wanted and dreaded and thrust into her before she could move away. She started to speak but he stopped her with a look "Don't say anything" She swallowed her voice and moved for them both "Just don't deny it." he breathed.

Ruby bit her bottom lip and tried to hold her fragile mask in place. inside her emotions were tumbling round and round, like clothes in a dryer.

**That's all for now folks. Please take two seconds and hit that cute little button at the bottom of the screen. Come on You know you want to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter of what was supposed to be just a one chapter type-fling. One day I'll do it. One day I will just post a short with only one chapter, but that day is not today.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I love you for it. Please tell me what you think of this ending.**

**For anyone who actively reads my stories, this is one of my last updates because once again I am going away for the summer but instead of the rocky mountains this summer I am going to England. It is going to be busy busy busy and i doubt I will be able to get on-line for the six weeks that I'm away.**

*******

Stay

By Lifespassion

Chapter Three

_"I hope that it will stay, this moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, so I'll hold on to you please don't let it slip away...its so beautiful it makes you want to cry." -**Innocence, Avril Levine**_

Their bodies pounded together. sweat glistened over their skin, muscles bunched and tensed, straining against each other. Fighting to hold on, to climb higher even as they both drove each other closer and closer to the edge.

She focused only on him. Every time with him, felt like goodbye. Every time with Sam felt like a statement that they wouldn't be there again. She made love to him every time they had sex, because she loved him and because every time felt like it would be the last time.

He pushed her higher and higher. Wanting to feel her break. So many times she had let him act as if it was all about him. No more caring about the world, he didn't even have to care about her, not that that had ever stopped him from being thorough. He could do anything with her, to her, and she had made it so that it didn't matter. She was his own personal punching bag and his own personalized drug. He wanted her pleasure first this time, wanted to show her that this time was different, at least inside, it was different. He drove her to the edge and over.

She screamed as she came, screamed his name. The climax wracking her body. The release laying siege to her emotions, breaking down the floodgates and letting it all spill out.

He came only seconds later.

She lay on top of him for a moment, just trying to catch her breath. Then she started to move away. He caught her legs with his own.

"Stay."

The word was so simple, so vital. Not go…Stay. It was as much a request as a command. She hesitated and then moved her body away from him. She couldn't stay. Not with him, not here like this…it was to…messy. She reached up and un-cuffed him. He grabbed her wrists in his big warm hands. She could have pulled away, she was stronger then him, but she couldn't pull away. Couldn't bring herself to pull away. It was more than his hands that were holding her there. It was his eyes, his heart, his damned tenderness.

"Stay," he repeated softly. His hands were gentle. he pulled her back down towards him, so slowly, giving her every chance to run, she wanted to, but she couldn't. She, Ruby, who was always in control of things, was spiraling, out of control. he was maddeningly gentle. He pulled the covers over them and cradled her against his chest. She faced away from him, she couldn't bear to look into that face, his beautiful angelic face. His contoured arms held her in place just as surely as her emotions did.

It was petrifying. She was so afraid. She lay there, perfectly awake all night. Every moment she dreaded and waited for him to push her away. When he came to his senses, he would push her away, take back the words that had been spoken in the heat of the moment.

She felt so small in his arms. He dwarfed her. It was wonderful, if it weren't for the knowledge that she was as strong as he it would have been wonderful to feel, for once, weak and feminine. Protected and…cherished. Dammit, he made her feel cherished and warm. It was the cruelest of tortures, and yet she wouldn't give up one second in his arms to stop the pain. As long as he would let he she would stay.

Dawn crept in through the curtains, they had wasted so much time, but it wasn't really wasted, was it? A million words were stuck in her throat as she lay there. She knew when he was awake, she could feel the change in his breathing. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder and a shiver ran down the whole length of her spine.

"Why?" the word crept past her lips.

"Hmmmm?" he asked sleepily, on arm still strewn lazily across her form. Ruby held onto his arm, wanted to keep him there, keep this moment.

"Why did you say that you love me?"

"Because I do," he answered, shifting them around so that they were facing each other, able to look one another in the eye.

"But, why?" she asked desperately.

"Why does anyone love anyone else? I love all the little things about you more than I hate that part of you is a demon. As much as I hate you, I love you that much more."

She cast her eyes downward focusing on the hollow of his throat. She closed her eyes and took in a long shaky breath. She wanted to be strong but her body had other idea's and she cried. He did the worst thing he could possibly do. He held her, soothingly, running his hand over her hair. That only made the tears come harder.

When she finally stopped she was able to ask another question; "What now Sam?"

"We act like nothing has changed, when we know that it has."

Silence ensued and she digested his words. They would have to keep it between them, Dean would kill her, so would a million other people and beings. If anyone found out they could use her as bait, try to get to Sam through her, she couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

"So will you tell me now?"

"I…" she started and then stopped. He knew she couldn't do it, couldn't say it. Not yet at least.

"Alright, don't say it, don't deny it, but if its true then tell me you'll stay." he tilted her chin up towards his face. She swallowed and he kissed her softly, gently.

~I love you Sam~

"I'll stay."

**alright, that's it. What do you think? Please let me know if you liked the ending or not. Reviews are like my chocolate**


End file.
